


We met at the alley

by GirlFromTheMoon



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheMoon/pseuds/GirlFromTheMoon
Summary: Harry, an art student follows a pale looking male, thinking it was an angel





	1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Well, Harry didn’t mean to act like a stalker, he swears he isn’t one. It just so happens that he felt so gay that his jaw dropped when he saw this dude. 

He saw this guy with whitish blonde hair just across from his table, Harry immediately concluded that this guy was pretty attractive just by looking at his beautiful styled hair. He tilts his head to catch a glimpse of his face and boy it looked so holy. So he decided to stare at him, memorizing his face so he could paint him later, till the beautiful boy noticed him and probably thought he was a creep. 

So the boy stood up from his chair and left without bringing his cup of coffee. Harry being a creep stood up and followed him. 

“I’m being stupid.” He mumbled under his breath but he was too desperate to create a painting. 

It’s been 20 minutes, and it was getting dark; he was still following the boy like a lost puppy. The boy head for the alley and harry felt like he really needs to stop but he just can’t. 

“Okay, who are you?” The boy faced him when they reached the alley, Harry gawked at him like a loser that he is.

“I um I-“ Harry stuttered while looking at the boy’s face, he had beautiful silver eyes that seemed to glow like the moonlight. “I’m harry and I don’t mean no harm you’re just-“

“Hot?” The boy asked with a smirk playing on his face, totally checking Harry out. 

“Beautiful.” His face reddened, the boy was hot and he knew it. “I’m sorry I’ve been following you like a creep I-“

“You talk too much..” The boy shushed him, he stared at Harry, grinning he then looked at his lips “maybe, I..I can shut you up.”

“I—“ Harry gulped down the rising tension between them making him nervous, excited and aroused. 

“Why were you following me?” He asked softly 

“I wanted to paint you because you look mesmerising, attractive and hot.” Harry explained his face getting hotter “you look like an angel and-“ 

“You’re cute.” He cuts him off and paused for a moment then asked “Harry, can I kiss you?” 

“Of course.” Harry said immediately without any hesitations. He felt his heart beat a thousand times faster “b-but first of all what’s your name?”

“So you can scream it?” He chuckled looking at Harry’s flustered state “it’s Draco.” 

Harry just nodded and took note of his name trying to memorise it, worried that he might forget it that he totally did not expect for a pair of soft lips pressing against his. At first, he did not move his lips, drew or whatever this boy’s name was, he was such a great kisser. As he was about to kiss him back draco pulled back and smiled at him and said

“see you.” 

———  
The next day, Harry was a mess by means he can’t function properly. He seemed to forget how to speak and draw. Even his best friend Ron noticed and asked him why he was acting like an idiot. 

“L-lack of sleep.” He muttered, his brain replaying the memory when draco kissed him. He covered his face and groaned, he was acting like a stupid child who just got his first kiss which is true, Draco was his first kiss. 

“Mate, I’m concerned do you want me to take you to the clinic?” Ron asked, confused.

“I-it’s fine.” Harry stuttered “I’ll skip classes today and maybe rest.”

He did not rest at all, instead he went back to the coffee shop where he first saw the pale skinned boy. Hoping he will see him again and maybe kiss him back this time. 

As he was ordering his usual cup of tea, he felt someone looking at him so he turned around to see a red haired girl looking at him, laughing with her friends. He just smiled and got the tea that he ordered, he sat far away from the girls and waited for draco. As time passed by he was making some homework in his laptop. 

It was 7 pm and there was no sign of Draco, he felt disappointed and sad. Maybe, he will come around 8 or 9 pm but harry wasn’t in the mood anymore. He wanted to leave but he wanted to see his face. 

The red haired girl approached him and shyly said hi and introduced herself

“I’m ginny and I’m hoping that maybe you’ll hang out with me to watch some movie?” She said 

“Well..” he looks at her “ we don’t really know each other yet I mean I haven’t told you my name and-“

“You’re Harry, I know you.” She said “I’m Ron’s sister.”

“Oh.” Harry said in a sudden realisation, he remembered ron talking to him about her little sister liking him “I just remembered ron talking about you.”

Ginny blushed “that’s great.. so do you want to hang out?”

“I’m quite busy this week and the next.” Harry explained “is it okay that we will meet up around next next week?” 

“Yeah.” Ginny smiled and handed him her number “here’s my number, text me.” 

After, Ginny left. Harry stood up to leave the Café and walked towards his dorm. 

——

“Mr. Potter, why were you absent yesterday?” His professor asked 

“I wasn’t feeling well, I’m sorry.” Hardy explained 

“Did you at least make the homework I asked you to do?” She asked

“Yes ma’am.” He replied and took out the 3 page essay and gave it to her

“Good job, Mr. Potter.” She smiles “just by reading at your first sentence I can tell that you are an excellent writer.. like your father.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled sadly 

“You May now take your seat.” She says and harry obliged 

“Why do you look so grim?” Hermione his other friend asked him 

“Just remembered something awful.” Harry said “it’s nothing I feel ok now.”

“Hm.” She hums “Okay.”

The professor discussed some rules about writing a good essay while Harry’s mind drifted about the time his father died protecting him.

 

“Harry, listen to me you’re gonna be okay.” James said “you have your mom.” 

“No dad don’t die.” Harry cried as he sees his dad wince in pain 

“I won’t, the medics are coming.” James reassured him, but deep down Harry knew he wasn’t going to make it. He was bleeding too much and it was his fault if he had just been alert to their surroundings they would have been safe.

James sighed as he read his son’s mind and held Harry’s hand “Harry, this wasn’t your fault.. remember that I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

“Dad..” Harry sobbed softly “I love you too.”

He was 9 years old when his dad died, he failed to protect him. But he knew it wasn’t his fault he was a child back then and knew nothing about protecting himself and the people he cared about.

 

“You okay?” Hermione asked him as she handed him a handkerchief.

“Yeah.” He wiped his face and said thank you to Hermione 

“You can talk to me about it, you know.” She says 

“Yeah, I know.” He smiles “thank you.” 

When the classes has finally ended, Harry headed back to his dorm. As he passes by an alley he remembered the pretty boy that kissed him named Draco. he wondered where Draco was and why he didn’t give him his number. Harry sighed and looked down at his shoes, still walking down by the street. He silently hopes that he will see him again, maybe tomorrow or the following week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t proof read sometimes but enjoy the first chapter !

Chapter 1

Harry didn’t expect for draco to enter his mind randomly at a random time. He was eating a cheese burger when he saw a blonde guy walk by the fast food the he was in. He immediately thought about him but his hazy memory of him told him that it wasn’t draco. Draco had white blond hair that was styled perfectly. 

“You like that guy?” Ron asked, smirking at him.

“Y- no.” Harry said and frowned

“You were about to say yes!” Ron teased 

“I was thinking about someone.” Harry said “so I thought-“

“Oh god, you like someone don’t you? and you didn’t tell me?” Ron gasped dramatically “what happened about us sharing secrets?”

“I forgot.” He lied “ anyways I met a guy and we haven’t seen each other for a week.”

“Did you text him? Or are you waiting for him to text you first?” Ron asked

“That’s the problem, I forgot to give him my number.” Harry sighed “or I forgot to ask his number.”

“Well damn.” Ron face palmed 

“Yep, I’m damned.” Harry said 

After a few minutes, Harry decided to go to buy some art materials in a nearby store. Along the way He saw draco across the street with a puppy and a lady. He watched him laugh with the lady and he frowned, feeling jealous. He went inside the store to ignore him. 

After buying the necessary material he needed He head outside just to see Draco right outside the store about to go inside. Draco gave him a cute grin and he felt his heart stopped, he looked gorgeous and looked more adorable than the puppy he was holding. 

“Hi, harry.” He spoke and checked him out “you look nice today.” 

“Hi.” He breathed “you don’t look bad yourself.” 

“I saw you across the street, if you’re wondering.” Draco said and paused “why I went here”

“ I also saw you with a lady, your girlfriend?” Harry said with hint of jealousy 

“Ugh, She was my mom” he says “this is dolly my puppy.” 

“Oh, Hi, dolly.” Harry says feeling embarrassed “so what you doing here?”

“To see you.” Draco said as he dropped down the puppy carefully “obviously missed you, creep.” 

“I-“ Harry said but was cut off when draco leaned in to kiss him, Harry immediately kissed him back and he felt draco smiled and pulled back. “T-that was nice.”

“Your lips.” Draco said looking at his lips “are just so kissable, I just can’t help it.. an attractive guy telling me that I look hot, I feel so lucky.” 

“So you decided to kiss me.” Harry said 

“Well, I don’t see why I shouldn’t.” Draco shrugged “you like me and I like you.” 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded and smiled shyly “I like it when you do that.”

“So that’s your thing?” Draco raised an eyebrow “you like people cutting you off by kissing you.”

“I guess.” Harry blushed 

“Noted.” Draco smirked “ anyways, I’ll see you later, Cafè ?.”

“Y-Yeah ok.” Harry just nodded, biting his lip. “See you.” 

Harry went back to the fast food food feeling energised he saw ron ordering a new set of cheeseburger. As he sat down he had a huge smile on his face.

“You can’t believe, what happened.” Harry stated “I saw him and he approached me.”

“Whoa, that’s great.” Ron smirked while munching his food “you look so lovey dovey it’s annoying.”

“Shut up and I’m not.” Harry said “anyways gotta head to the coffee shop.”

“No, don’t go yet.” He says “tell me more.” 

“But I’m gonna be late.” Harry frowned 

“Like I care.” Ron shrugged “come on and I thought you didn’t like coffee anymore.” 

“He likes coffee.” Harry said 

“I swear to heavens, you are going to be addicted to caffeine.” Ron said

“It’s coffee if he likes it then I think I’ll like it.” Harry shrugged

“You’re so whipped.”

“bye ron.”

I’m just telling the truth, mate.” Ron replied

—

“Well, hello there.” Draco says as he looked at Harry who just arrived and was sweating so much. “Too excited to meet me?” 

“I didn’t want to be late.” Harry explained and swept his sweat with his right hand which was gross. 

“You aren’t late.” Draco took a sip of his coffee and handed him a handkerchief “not the best way to impress a guy.” 

“I’m sorry that was gross.” Harry said and wiped his face 

“Hmm.” Draco hummed while Harry sat down “I bought you some tea, since I didn’t know your coffee preferences.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at him 

“So, you consider this as a first date?” Draco asks him shyly 

“I don’t mind.” Harry shrugged “I mean—“

“Okay.” Draco nodded “so what do people do on their first date?”

“Well honestly, I have no idea.”

“Never dated someone?”

“I had a girlfriend..well I wasn’t sure if she was really my girlfriend cause like I was just figuring it out if I was straight or gay.” Harry explained 

“Ah that stage.” Draco nodded in understanding 

“How about you?” Harry asked

“Been single since birth, no one is really interested in me, Harry.” Draco said “ I’m sort of a loser and freak since I dress what I wanted before.”

“You dress like a model and they call you a freak? That’s bullshit.” Harry said annoyed that Draco was bullied before 

“I don’t know, this is why I’m wearing this plaid jacket and skinny jeans.” Draco said

“You look really hot.” Harry complimented “I bet you’d look hotter when you wear that outfits before.. not that I’m-“

“I get it.” Draco blushed “maybe you’ll get to see me wear those outfits someday.”

“So, where do you live?” Harry asked

“Already planning to sing me a love song outside my house?” Draco smirked and took a sip of his drink.

“If that’s what you want.” Harry said and he can hear at back of his head a faint sound of ron saying he’s whipped 

“I’m kidding but I’m looking forward to that.” Draco chuckled 

—

“Can’t believe you’re walking me to my home.” Draco said “I mean you said earlier that you’re scared of meeting my parents.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to make sure nothing will happen to you.” Harry shrugged and placed his right arm around his waist

“Hmm protective.” Draco bit his lower lip 

“Well I’m kinda cold and yeah i just can’t help it cause you-you’re just precious, malfoy.” Harry bluntly said and Draco kissed his cheek 

“Stop with those sweet words.” Draco said “you’re making me like you even more.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do and I think it’s working.” Harry says proudly

“Really working, I just hope that those sweet words wouldn’t turn into harsh ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed making this, so I really do hope you’re enjoying reading this too ^_^


End file.
